Resistance Is Futile
by Raven12
Summary: Inspired by the episode Human Error. Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe operation which will change her life forever.
1. Act One

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act One  
  
---------------  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. BORG CUBE (SEVEN'S DREAM)   
  
The faint sounds of Chopin playing in the background and the image of a vast technological landscape. Millions of voices speaking as one. "We are Borg. Your technology will be added to our own. Your distinctiveness will enhance us. Resistance if futile. " The Collective voice continues its mantra overlapping the sounds of classical music until the music could barely be heard. The image of millions of drones regenerating in alcoves frame the complex while others congregate on a single image of a young humanoid female playing a solemn tune on a piano who just happens to be ex-drone, Seven of Nine.   
As we look closer, we see some of the approaching drones are familiar as well. Among them are Magnus Hanson, her human father once assimilated by the Borg; One, a male drone produced when an accidental convergence of two technologies occurs; and Axum, her romantic companion she once knew in the alternative existence, Unimatrix Zero. Seven continues her recital appearing comfortable regardless of her surroundings and proximity to her cybernetic audience. She is approached by Axum who raises his metallic hand to her cheek. She acknowledges his presence by letting out a sigh and tilts her head in his direction. While Seven continues to play, his hand moves closer and injects two assimilation tubules into her neck. The music abruptly stops as her features turn to stone while her humanity drains from her existence. Metal implants begin to spring into view cutting through her skin causing her to scream in terror...   
  
INT. CARGO BAY 2  
  
While regenerating in her alcove, Seven Of Nine's eyes open.   
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
---------------  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. CARGO BAY 2  
  
"Regeneration cycle incomplete" announces the ship's computer in a familiar female voice. Seven steps forward from her alcove and is briefly disoriented. She looks around and realizes she is safely onboard Voyager. She approaches a console and begins to record her daily personal log.   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
"Personal log, Seven Of Nine, I experienced another disturbing dream that has caused me to undergo another incomplete regenerative cycle. This is the fifth dream of this kind since the Doctor informed me of my fail-safe mechanism a month ago. I have since then accepted the fact that I will never fully become human and have abandoned any and all attempts in forming relationships with Voyager's crew. As a result, I have become more efficient in my work and daily routine. The doctor insists I review his research on surgically altering my cortical array so I can experience emotions like any other human would. But I am reluctant to pursue this because letting emotions affect me may affect my efficiency. The Doctor has kept his word by not discussing this issue with anyone including Captain Janeway."   
  
Seven is summoned by Captain Janeway   
  
beep  
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Janeway to Seven of Nine   
  
SEVEN  
I'm here Captain   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Seven of Nine, report to Astrometrics  
  
SEVEN  
Acknowledged  
  
Returning to her log entry, Seven continues she would never consider the Doctor's research and will adapt to her situation. On that note, she ends her personal log and exits the cargo bay.   
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
Seven enters Astrometrics and is greeted by Captain Janeway and the Doctor.   
  
DOCTOR  
Good morning Seven. How are you feeling today?  
  
SEVEN  
Fine Doctor   
  
JANEWAY  
The Doctor tells me your electrolyte levels have been   
low for the past week. Is anything bothering you?   
  
SEVEN  
No Captain, I'm fine.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well then are you having problems regenerating? Is there   
something we can do for you?   
  
Seven glances at the Doctor then back to Janeway.   
  
SEVEN  
(a little irritated)  
No Captain, everything is fine, I've just had a lot on my mind   
and I've experienced some disturbing dreams. Other then that, I am   
functioning properly.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, you're not a machine. If there's something bothering   
you, please let me know. Maybe I can help you.   
  
SEVEN  
Thank you Captain, I will take you up on your offer if it   
becomes necessary.   
  
Janeway gives Seven a small smile and exits Astrometrics. Seven turns to the Doctor with a look of betrayal.   
  
SEVEN  
(feeling offensive)  
Doctor, I thought we had a doctor/patient confidentiality   
agreement. Do we not?   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes, of course we do Seven. The Captain came to me because   
she was concerned about you. We all are. Everyone's noticed   
you seem more withdrawn since our little revelation.  
  
SEVEN  
(angry)  
It is my revelation! Did you tell her about my condition?   
  
DOCTOR  
No Seven, I would never betray you. You confided in me and   
that's where it will stay. However, if your condition becomes   
life threatening, or it affects your work, then I will have no   
alternative but to inform the Captain.   
  
SEVEN  
Understood.   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, do you want to talk about your dreams?   
  
Seven steps away from the Doctor and turns her head towards the main screen and begins to describe her reoccurring nightmare in vivid detail.   
  
SEVEN  
The dreams start out the same. I'm alone in a Borg Vessel   
and I'm seated on a bench playing a piano. I'm aware   
of my surroundings but don't make any attempt to escape.   
Drones that are familiar to me approach me. They are my   
Father, One and Axum whom I find comforting at first until   
one of them tries to assimilate me. When they prevail, I   
can feel the tubules piercing my skin and feel my humanity   
slipping away. When I can no longer hold on to my   
individuality, my regeneration cycle is disrupted and I regain awareness.  
  
She looks back towards the Doctor then moves her eyes to the ground unable to maintain eye contact. The Doctor is disturbed by the detail Seven is able to describe and notices her fear.   
  
DOCTOR  
You've had this same dream every night?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes. More or less, what does it mean?   
  
DOCTOR  
Well, first of all to know what it means, you must first   
tell me how it makes you feel. The fact that you are   
surrounded by familiar faces and you feel a certain   
amount of comfort is... interesting. With regard to your   
feelings for Axum, how do you feel when he tries to   
assimilate you?   
  
SEVEN  
Betrayed!   
  
DOCTOR  
Is this because you once loved him?   
  
SEVEN  
(hesitating)  
The feelings I had for Axum were during a period of   
regeneration. They were irrelevant. When I was brought   
to Unimatrix Zero and became re-acquainted with him,   
I began to experience a warm, comforting sensation that   
was...familiar. I don't think you can qualify that as love.   
When Unimatrix Zero was destroyed and we departed, I   
felt an emptiness inside me and have felt incomplete since.   
The personal experiments I conducted last month were an   
attempt to re-experience those feelings.  
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, if you had these feelings for Axum, when you were   
in the holodeck, why didn't you re-create him as your romantic   
interest? Why Commander Chakotay?   
  
SEVEN  
Because I didn't know how to proceed with someone I had a   
"history" with. I wanted to experience a relationship from the   
beginning with someone like the Commander. I have always   
respected him and found him to have admirable qualities.   
  
The Doctor gives her a look of sympathy and understanding.   
  
DOCTOR  
I want you to wear a cortical monitor tonight when you   
regenerate. I'd like to monitor your neural activity. If there's   
something I could do to help you, this would be a good start.   
  
SEVEN  
(thinking it over and looking at the Doctor)  
I will comply.   
  
On that note, the Doctor exits Astrometrics and Seven begins her daily diagnostics.   
Hours later, Icheb enters the lab to relieve Seven of her shift. Seven acknowledges his presence, briefs him on her findings, and leaves Astrometrics for the mess hall.   
  
INT. MESS HALL  
  
SEVEN  
(approaching a food replicator)  
Computer, sustenance beta 13, seven, alpha, one.   
  
A tray containing vegetables, rice pilaf and a beverage appear inside a food replicator. Seven takes the tray and sits at an empty table where she is joined by Commander Chakotay.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
That looks good, may I join you?   
  
SEVEN  
Commander. Yes, that will be acceptable. Would you   
like me replicate you a tray?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(Taken by surprise)  
Sure, if it's no bother.   
  
Seven gets up out of her seat, retrieves another tray of food from the replicator, and places it in front of Chakotay. Looking perplexed, Chakotay smiles and thanks Seven for her hospitality.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You didn't need to go through that trouble, but thank you.   
  
SEVEN  
You're welcome.   
  
Even though Seven had discontinued her simulations a month ago, she still remembered the time she spent with the simulated Chakotay and the romantic feelings she experienced which lead up to her revelation. They began talking about ship's systems and what her long-range sensors were detecting. He was interested in her work and appeared to be interested in Seven as well. When the conversation turned personal, Seven quickly terminated the discussion and exited the mess hall leaving Chakotay perplexed once more.   
  
Seven briskly enters sickbay and retrieves a cortical monitor from the Doctor, then exits and makes her way to cargo bay 2 where she immediately programs her alcove, steps up into position and begins to regenerate. Within minutes, the same images Seven had been experiencing for the past week began to flood her mind.  
  
2200 hours, Chakotay still perplexed about his earlier meal with Seven seeks out his Captain and friend for some advise.   
  
INT. CAPTAIN JANEWAY'S QUARTERS   
  
door chime  
  
JANEWAY  
(laying on her ottoman with her feet up, sighs, puts down the book she's been reading)  
Come in.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm sorry, was I disturbing you?   
  
JANEWAY  
No, not at all, I was just getting caught up on some reading.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What book are you reading?   
  
JANEWAY  
It's a bunch of short stories by Ray Bradbury. He was known   
for his contribution in Science Fiction. I think you'll enjoy this   
book, I'll let you borrow it sometime.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I look forward to it.   
  
JANEWAY  
Chakotay, you look worried, is something bothering you?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm not sure. I shared a meal with Seven of Nine earlier in the   
mess hall and she didn't seem like herself.   
  
JANEWAY  
What do you mean?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
First of all she was polite. I complimented her on her food   
choice and she replicated a plate for me without a thought.   
When I thanked her, she smiled.   
  
JANEWAY  
What's so strange about that?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We began to talk about ship's systems and what her sensors   
were detecting and then we began talking about her   
accomplishments. I told her how valuable she was to   
Voyager and how we all appreciated her efforts. When   
I told her that she had come along way in reclaiming her   
humanity, she cut me off and abruptly left.   
  
JANEWAY  
That is a little odd. It's almost like she's avoiding something.   
She's been very distant the past couple of weeks with everyone.   
When the Doctor and I talked to her earlier, she mentioned   
she's been having dreams. I wonder if there's something else   
going on in that mind of hers. Seven spent many hours doing   
holo-simulations last month. She claims to be working on   
perfecting our systems. When I mentioned that I'd like to see   
her work, she became reluctant to share and eager to leave. I   
know it's an invasion of privacy, but maybe we should take a   
look at these simulations.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
She trusts you Kathryn. Maybe you should talk to her first.   
I don't want to go digging into someone's personal life   
unless we have to.   
  
JANEWAY  
I tried talking to her today but she seemed reluctant to talk   
about anything. I can't force the issue. Lets just keep an eye   
out for her for now.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I agree. Well, I'll let you get back to your reading. Are you   
up for breakfast tomorrow?   
  
JANEWAY  
You just make sure there's plenty of coffee and I'll be there.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
It's a date. See you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Kathryn.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
Goodnight Chakotay, pleasant dreams.   
  
Later that evening.   
  
INT. BORG CUBE (SEVEN'S DREAM)   
  
The piano music returns, but this time it sounds darker and somewhat eerie. The familiar drones continue their convergence on the young, blonde piano player who seems unbothered by her surroundings. The Borg mantra continues its domination over the music. In the distance, instead of seeing millions of drones regenerating in their alcoves, we see Voyager's crewmembers regenerating in their place. They are unassimilated but appear to be in a different reality, not aware of who or where they are. As the drones come closer to Seven, she is grabbed from behind and taken away from the cybernetic beings. When she turns around, she notices it is Commander Chakotay. He pulls her into his arms, kisses her passionately and urges her to come with him. She's taken by surprise by his actions and follows his lead through the Borg vessel while they are being pursued by hundreds of drones. Just as they are about to make their escape, they are stopped by the Borg Queen, who, to Seven's surprise, has a great resemblance to   
her human mother. Seven gasps at this horror and turns to Chakotay who has now been transformed into a drone. Seven screams out in terror and is consumed by darkness and silence...  
  
INT. CARGO BAY 2  
  
"Regeneration cycle incomplete" Says the ship's computer. Seven Of Nine collapses from her alcove and tumbles onto the floor of the cargo bay. The EMH is automatically activated, gets a reading from the cortical monitor and transports Seven directly to sickbay.   
  
Captain Janeway is summoned by the Doctor  
  
beep  
  
DOCTOR  
(in sickbay, V.O.)  
Doctor to Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
(on the bridge)  
Janeway here, what is it Doctor?   
  
DOCTOR  
(V.O.)  
It's Seven of Nine, Captain. She's going into neural shock.   
I think you better get down here.   
  
JANEWAY  
(glances at Chakotay)  
On my way.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  



	2. Act Two

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Two  
  
---------------  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Both the Doctor and Captain Janeway stand over a biobed which is supporting an unconscious Seven of Nine.  
  
JANEWAY  
(looking down at Seven)  
What happened to her?   
  
DOCTOR  
I promised Seven out of confidentiality that I wouldn't   
talk to anyone about what she's been going through.   
However, her condition has worsened and is now life   
threatening. Her cortical node is shutting down and she's   
in synaptic shock.  
  
JANEWAY  
(angry)  
I don't care what kind of confidentiality agreement you had   
with her, tell me what's going on. That's an order!  
  
DOCTOR  
Yes Captain. I'll start from the beginning. Seven has been   
conducting simulations on the holodeck to help her experience   
different aspects of her humanity.   
  
JANEWAY  
(curious)  
What aspects are we talking about?   
  
DOCTOR  
Social situations, friendships with the crew and...(pause)  
...intimate relations.   
  
JANEWAY  
(surprised)  
Intimacy? Seven?  
  
DOCTOR  
Seven explained to me that she hasn't felt complete since the   
destruction of Unimatrix Zero. She experienced romantic   
feelings for her friend. When they parted, she was devastated.   
  
JANEWAY  
Okay, I can relate to that, why is this happening to her now?   
  
DOCTOR  
Well, if you let me finish...  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm sorry Doctor, please continue.  
  
DOCTOR  
Thank you Captain. Last month I received a medical   
emergency from Seven while she was in holodeck 2. I transferred   
my program and discovered Seven unconscious on the floor.   
Next to her was Commander Chakotay.   
  
JANEWAY  
What was he doing there?   
  
DOCTOR:  
Please Captain...The program that Seven was running consisted   
of her having her own quarters, no visible implants, a table set   
for two and a holo simulation of the Commander. It seems he   
was her romantic interest. (pausing) I ended the program and ran   
a diagnostic on her cortical array. It seems the Borg implanted a   
fail-safe device to keep drones from feeling strong emotions.   
This would prevent them from being individuals and escaping   
the Collective. When Seven reached a certain emotional stimulus,   
the node shut down her higher brain functions. I was able to   
stabilize her condition but I'm afraid she's lost the desire to explore   
her humanity.   
  
JANEWAY  
(sympathetic)  
This would explain her recent actions. Doctor, is there anything   
we could do for her?   
  
DOCTOR  
I think so. I've been researching Borg technology and I believe   
I can do a series of operations that would disrupt the cortical   
signals. But it won't be easy on her and the recovery process   
will be slow.   
  
JANEWAY  
Have you informed Seven of your findings?   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes Captain, but she refuses to read my research. She doesn't   
want to proceed with the operations. She has decided to hide   
behind Borg technology and ignore her humanity.   
  
JANEWAY  
I won't accept that. She's come a long way but I can't force her   
to undergo the procedure unless it's a medical necessity. Okay,   
you said her cortical node shut down in the holodeck. Why is it   
shutting down now?   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven has been experiencing a reoccurring nightmare for the   
past week that has been disrupting her regeneration cycles.   
This evening I monitored her cortical activity and to my   
surprise, when she began to dream, she also began to experience   
strong emotions which caused her cortical node to shut down.   
Captain, if we don't do something, she's going to die. She needs   
those operations to survive. She's evolved too far emotionally to   
turn back.   
  
JANEWAY  
(contemplating her earlier actions)  
Approximately four years ago I severed her link to the   
Collective against her will and now I have a similar decision   
to make which is also against her will. What do I do? Do I do   
nothing and let her die, or do I give the order and impose   
humanity on her. If I allow the procedure, will she ever forgive   
me, or will she be thankful for making the decision for her.   
Doctor, how much time does she have?   
  
DOCTOR  
I've got her on life support at this moment. Her synaptic relays   
are degrading, the longer we keep her in this condition, the more   
likely she'll have permanent damage. She's in a coma and won't   
wake up unless we do something.   
  
JANEWAY  
(thinking it over)  
Okay Doctor, do it. Do whatever you can to bring her back.   
She'll probably resent me for the rest of her life, but I can live   
with that. I'll get Tom in here to assist you.   
  
DOCTOR  
Thank you Captain, I'll start right away.   
  
Lt.Tom Paris is summoned by Captain Janeway.   
  
beep  
  
JANEWAY  
Janeway to Paris.   
  
TOM  
(on the bridge, V.O.)  
Paris here.   
  
JANEWAY  
Please report to sickbay.   
  
TOM:  
(V.O.)  
Yes, ma'am. On my way.   
  
TOM  
(enters sickbay and looks down at the unconscious Seven Of Nine)  
What happened?   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven's cortical node is malfunctioning. I need you to   
assist the Doctor.   
  
TOM  
Of course.   
  
6 hours into surgery, Harry and B'Elanna enter sickbay to check on Seven's progress.   
  
B'ELANNA  
How is she?   
  
JANEWAY  
(worried)  
Hanging on by a thread. The Doctor is trying to re-establish   
Seven's neural pathways from her cortical node without affecting   
her regular processes.   
  
HARRY  
How long have they been at it?   
  
JANEWAY  
More than six hours.   
  
HARRY  
You look exhausted, have you been here the entire time?   
  
JANEWAY  
Yes  
  
B'ELANNA:  
Captain, you need food and rest. Harry and I will be here   
and if anything happens, we'll contact you immediately.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling tiredly)  
How can I argue with that? Okay, I'll be back in a couple   
of hours.   
  
A tired and concerned Janeway exits sickbay and heads for the turbo lift where she is greeted by Chakotay.   
  
INT. TURBO LIFT  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Kathryn, you look exhausted. You need some rest.   
  
JANEWAY  
I'm on my way to the mess hall. Care to join me?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(grinning)  
I'll lead the way.   
  
INT. MESS HALL  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(concerned)  
How is Seven?   
  
JANEWAY  
(sipping hot coffee)  
The Doctor says it will be a slow and gradual recovery   
but he's confident she'll recover. That is if she   
survives the operation.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm sorry to hear that, I know how much she means to you.   
We all care about her but you and Seven have a unique bond.   
  
JANEWAY  
I think the best way to describe it is a mother/daughter relationship.   
I felt protective of her from the beginning when I severed her link   
to the Collective. She's come a long way from that cold drone that   
stepped out of an alcove. She's a unique individual who has so   
much potential and love to offer. I would hate to see her limited   
by "Borg Perfection".   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Kathryn, am I missing something? What limits are you talking   
about?   
  
JANEWAY  
I really can't discuss this with you or anyone right now. Let's   
just say, Seven has learned how to walk; soon she'll be able to run.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(curious and wanting more answers, he decides to change the subject)  
How's the Captain holding up?   
  
JANEWAY  
Better then Seven.   
  
Captain Janeway is summoned by Harry Kim.  
  
beep  
  
HARRY  
(in sickbay, V.O.)  
Kim to Janeway  
  
JANEWAY  
(in the mess hall)  
Janeway here.   
  
HARRY  
(V.O.)  
Captain, the operation is over.   
  
JANEWAY  
We're on our way.   
  
Both Janeway and Chakotay leave the mess hall.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  



	3. Act Three

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Three  
  
---------------  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. SICKBAY   
  
As Janeway and Chakotay enter sickbay they notice Seven of Nine laying inside a see through cylindrical chamber with derma-graphs covering most of her face and head and a breathing apparatus attached to her trachea, she is in a comatose state.  
  
JANEWAY:  
(looking through the glass)  
How is she?   
  
DOCTOR  
She's critical and on complete life support. It'll be a while   
before we know if her brain function will return. I've managed   
to reconstruct her neural pathways and bypass the cortical node   
all together.   
  
JANEWAY  
What are you saying Doctor?   
  
DOCTOR  
Her fail-safe mechanism kept threatening to shut down all her   
processes so Mr. Paris and I bypassed the node to the point   
where we could safely remove it. It's going to take some time   
before her brain can accommodate to the changes but I think   
she has a good chance to recover.  
  
JANEWAY  
That's incredible Doctor, will she suffer any permanent damage?   
  
DOCTOR  
I don't think so. I've placed her in this chamber and equalized   
the pressure to match her internal systems. If all goes well, she'll   
regain conscious in about a week or two. But Captain, I must   
warn you, Seven is going to be different.   
  
JANEWAY  
In what way?   
  
DOCTOR  
Her intelligence and abilities will remain the same but she'll   
be more emotional then before. As soon as she's more healed,   
I'll start removing more of her implants, I'm sure she won't   
miss them too much. Seven may not be happy with what we've   
put her through, but then again, she won't have to regenerate   
anymore, and she may be looking forward to that.   
  
JANEWAY  
You've done a remarkable job, I'm sure she'll appreciate   
everything you've done for her.   
  
DOCTOR  
Thank you Captain. I hope you're right.   
  
Days go by as Seven remains in a coma. She is visited by different crewmembers. On day four, the Doctor takes her out of the chamber and begins using the dermal regenerator to restore her facial features.   
  
The next day Naomi and Neelix visit the sleeping Seven.   
  
NAOMI  
(approaching the biobed)  
Doctor, is Seven ever going to wake up?  
  
DOCTOR  
Yes Naomi, your Kadis-Kot partner will be back in action   
before you know it.   
  
NAOMI  
(looking sad)  
I miss her. I made this picture for Seven; can you give it to   
her when she wakes up?   
  
DOCTOR  
That's very thoughtful of you Naomi, I'm sure it'll make her   
feel better.   
  
NEELIX  
Doc, give her our best. Tell her everyone misses her. When   
She's up to it, I'd like to arrange a party on her behalf.   
  
DOCTOR  
I will Mr. Neelix. But I'm afraid the party will have to wait.   
  
The next day Seven receives a visit from Icheb.   
  
ICHEB  
Seven, the Doctor tells me that comatose patients can   
sometimes hear what's happening in the outside world.   
If that's true then I'm looking forward to you proving that   
theory. He also told me that he removed your cortical node   
and when you recover you won't have to regenerate anymore.   
Looks like we'll have something else in common again. Well,   
I'll let you sleep now, but I want you to get better soon   
because Naomi is driving me crazy. She keeps beating me at   
Kadis-Kot and insists I'm an easy and predictable opponent.  
  
A few hours later, B'Elanna pays Seven a visit after her shift.   
  
B'ELANNA  
I know that you and I aren't that close but for some reason,   
I don't know, maybe it's because of the pregnancy, I miss   
you. Things haven't been the same without you. We need   
your bluntness and your superiority behavior. It's your second-  
guessing us all the time that keeps us on our toes. (pauses and   
smiles) Get better Seven; you've got friends that care about you.   
  
As B'Elanna exits sickbay she is greeted by Tom who is surprised to see his wife visit the sleeping ex-Borg.   
  
TOM  
This was the last place I expected to find you.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(embarrassed)  
Well, what can I say...she grew on me.   
  
TOM  
You are such a softy. What am I going to do with you?   
  
B'ELANNA  
I can think of a few things.   
  
TOM  
(Tom wraps his arms around his wife)  
I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you.   
  
B'ELANNA  
That's never going to happen flyboy. You're stuck with me   
forever.   
  
On that note they exit sickbay.   
  
A few days go by more visits from concerned crewmembers. Seven is still unconscious. She is visited by Captain Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
(jokingly)  
All right Seven, its time to wake up. If you're going to be   
on this ship you need to pull your weight around here. That's   
an order. Comply!   
  
Janeway pauses, looks down at Seven and begins to tear up.  
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, I hope you don't hate me for what I did. I hope   
someday you'll forgive me and understand why it was   
necessary. I want you to know that I made this decision   
because I don't want to lose you. You've come so far, I'm so   
proud of you. When we get home, I want to show you so much.   
I know you have family that will want to get to know you, but   
you have family here as well. You will never be left out and   
will always have a place to belong to.   
  
Janeway holds Seven's hand for a while then says her goodbyes and exits.   
  
The next day, Tuvok enters sickbay and begins to meditate near Seven's biobed. When he is done, he places his hand on Seven's forehead  
  
TUVOK  
Seven, you must find your way back to your conscious   
life. Focus your thoughts and concentrate on the voices you  
hear. When you find your way you will live long and prosper.   
  
Later that evening Harry steps in to check on his sleeping friend.   
  
HARRY  
Hey Seven, you really need to wake up because Voyager isn't   
the same without you. I know you'll never feel the way for me   
that I feel for you, but that's okay because having you as a   
friend is good enough for me. I miss you Seven, please come   
back to us.   
  
It's now 10 days since the operation and there is no sign of Seven regaining conscious.   
  
INT. CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM  
  
DOCTOR  
(frustrated)  
I've done everything I can, her condition should've changed   
by now. Captain, I'm afraid she may never regain conscious.   
I don't know what else to do for her. She can't remain on life   
support indefinitely.   
  
JANEWAY  
Doctor, don't give up on her.   
  
EXT. NEBULAE (cloud of greens and blues)  
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Captains log star date 54132.91. While investigating a nebulae for substances for possible conversion of energy, the crew seems distracted and concerned about a certain ex-drone in sickbay. I'm guilty as well of this distraction and seem to be going through the motions not giving it much interest in exploring this latest anomaly. It has been almost two weeks since Seven's operation and   
there is no change in her condition. According to the Doctor, her condition is critical but hasn't deteriorated. Icheb has been instrumental in covering Seven's shifts. As for the rest of the crew, they have been supportive of Seven, frequently visiting sickbay in hopes of reviving their friend. Computer...end log."  
  
On the 12th day, Seven's condition changes.   
  
Captain Janeway is summoned by the Doctor.   
  
beep  
  
DOCTOR  
(in sickbay)  
Doctor to Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
(on the bridge, V.O.)  
Janeway here.   
  
DOCTOR  
Captain, it's Seven, something's happening.   
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  



	4. Act Four

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Four  
  
---------------  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
JANEWAY  
(on the bridge, V.O.)  
What is it Doctor?   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven's synaptic activity is returning. I'm going to   
attempt to remove her from life support.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Do it Doctor.   
  
DOCTOR  
Here goes nothing.   
  
The Doctor gives the voice command to transfer neural activity to his patient and waits patiently for a sign.   
  
DOCTOR  
(relieved)  
It's working Captain; her brain function is returning.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
That's a big step Doctor. Do you think you can revive her?   
  
DOCTOR  
Not yet Captain, I don't want to rush her recovery. The brain   
is very sensitive and needs to heal. We don't want to aggravate   
it anymore then we already have.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
I understand. Call me when there's a change in her condition.  
  
DOCTOR  
I will Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Janeway out.   
  
A few days later...  
  
INT. BORG CUBE (SEVEN'S DREAM)  
  
Millions of regenerating Borg are tucked away in their alcoves while the same familiar drones approach the female musician. As the Borg mantra continues, it is overlapped by the sound of Chopin. This time the music is drowning out the Collective voice. As the cybernetic beings approach the woman we notice she is not alone. On the bench sitting next to her is a male figure who continues to listen and smile at the young blonde. She doesn't seem affected by his presence and continues to play. For some reason, the drones don't approach her, they merely keep their distance and observe. The music stops. The male figure takes her hands in his own and brings her closer to him. She turns towards him, looks up to his eyes and notices it is Commander Chakotay. She doesn't pull away, instead she gives in to her passion and allows herself to be kissed. She returns his kiss, they embrace and then she is blinded by a bright light.   
  
INT. SICKBAY   
  
Seven's eyes begin to open. Everything appears blurry and she is unable to focus. The Doctor is overjoyed by this and summons the Captain immediately. Seven tries to regain her composure but is too exhausted to care. She looks down at her hand and notices it is being held. She turns her head and sees it is Commander Chakotay.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
Good morning, you gave us quite a scare. How are   
you feeling?   
  
SEVEN  
(confused and disoriented)  
I don't know. What's happened? Where am I?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You're in sickbay. It's a long story, we're just glad you   
made it back. I should leave you to rest.  
  
SEVEN  
(dazed)  
Thank you Commander. I must get up.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
Get some rest Seven, you have lots of people waiting to   
see you. I'll check back with you later.   
  
Chakotay exits sickbay. Seven slowly regains her orientation and realizes she's gone through a procedure without her knowledge.   
  
DOCTOR  
(smiling)  
Seven, how are you feeling?   
  
SEVEN  
Impaired...what have you done to me?   
  
DOCTOR  
(hesitating)  
What is the last thing you remember?   
  
SEVEN:  
I was regenerating...why... what happened?   
  
DOCTOR  
That was 16 days ago. While you were regenerating, you   
began to dream. My guess is you became emotional and   
your cortical node shut down which caused you to lose   
conscious. When I transported you to sickbay you were in   
synaptic shock and on the verge of dying. I had to break our   
confidence and inform the Captain. I explained that the only   
way to save you was for you to have that operation. Since   
you were in no shape to make the decision, the Captain made   
it for you.   
  
SEVEN  
(shocked)  
Doctor! You didn't!  
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, there was no other choice.   
  
SEVEN  
(angry)  
You should have let me die!  
  
JANEWAY  
(standing behind the Doctor)  
Oh really? Let you die? That wasn't an option. Seven, I   
know you may not agree with our decision, but you'll see   
in the long run, it was the correct one. Doctor, have you   
given her the specifics?   
  
DOCTOR  
Not yet Captain, she's been too angry with me to listen.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, before you condemn us for what we did, you   
should listen to the Doctor.   
  
SEVEN  
(feeling violated)  
Proceed!  
  
DOCTOR  
Mr. Paris assisted me in re-routing your cortical pathways.   
When we began the procedure, we noticed it was possible to   
bypass the cortical node all together. In other words Seven,   
you no longer needed it. It was a sensitive operation but we   
managed to re-map your neural pathways, remove your   
cortical node and maintain your autonomic nervous system   
using your own human physiology. We also managed to remove   
most of your remaining implants. The best part is because you   
no longer have a cortical node, you won't need to regenerate   
anymore. You can regenerate like everyone else.   
  
The Doctor crosses his arms and is pleased with himself.  
  
Seven sits up and takes in the information, she begins to touch her face. She notices there are no implants to feel. The only indication she's Borg is her cybernetic hand. The Doctor brings a mirror to Seven who is reluctant to see her image.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
Go ahead. Take a look.   
  
Seven slowly brings the mirror up to her face and noticing the lack of visible implants. She looks as human as the next person. Seven smiles and is overwhelmed with emotion. She drops the mirror to her side as her eyes begin to flood with tears. She brings her hands to her face to conceal her expression as Janeway instinctively reaches out to embrace her. She holds the ex-drone for a few minutes and explains to a confused Seven that these are called tears of joy.   
  
DOCTOR  
Well, at least we know she can feel emotions without   
short-circuiting. This is a relief.   
  
Both Seven and Janeway glance over at the Doctor and begin to laugh.   
  
JANEWAY  
Doctor, when will Seven be released from sickbay.   
  
DOCTOR  
Well, I'd like to observe her for the next 48 hours and run   
a few more tests but after that, she's free to go.   
  
JANEWAY  
Excellent. Seven I'll be back later to check up on you.   
Get some sleep.   
  
SEVEN  
(wiping her eyes dry and regaining her composure)  
Captain, I'm okay, I'd like to leave now. I'm needed in   
Astrometrics.   
  
JANEWAY  
You've been through a traumatic ordeal. Let the Doctor run   
his tests, when he's satisfied with the results you'll be released   
in a couple of days. That's an order!  
  
SEVEN  
(smiling)  
Yes, Captain.   
  
The next day Seven receives a visit from her youngest friend.   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, you have a visitor.   
  
SEVEN  
Naomi Wildmon, it's the middle of the day, don't you have   
studies to attend to?   
  
NAOMI  
I'm all caught up. The Doctor says you're going to be all right.   
I brought my Kadis-Kot board, I thought you might want to play   
a couple of games?   
  
SEVEN  
Well, since Icheb isn't much competition, I suppose you could   
use the challenge. How would I know that?   
  
NAOMI  
Seven...you look different. You're so pretty.   
  
SEVEN  
(smiling)  
Thank you. The Doctor was successful in removing some   
of my implants. Green!  
  
NAOMI  
Huh?   
  
SEVEN  
I prefer the green pieces, you can be red. It's your move.   
  
After several games Seven manages to beat Naomi 10 games to 3. A frustrated but happy Naomi says goodbye to her grown-up playmate and leaves sickbay.   
  
EXT. VOYAGER  
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Captains log stardate 54172.91. After a few days of investigating the nebulae, we have determined there are no elements of use that we can convert to a power source. Though a waste of time, the crew doesn't seem too disappointed since Seven of Nine regained conscious. According to the Doctor, Seven's nanoprobes have increased her recovery rate and there is no permanent damage to Seven's neural processes. Taking on the role of ships morale officer, Neelix is planning a welcome back party for Seven with the help of the Doctor, Harry, B'Elanna and Tom. They have been secretive and meeting after their duty shifts. Computer...end log."   
  
The next day after several tests, the Doctor is pleased with the results and releases Seven. The Doctor and Janeway escort Seven out of sickbay, to the turbo lift to deck 9.   
  
INT. TURBO LIFT  
  
SEVEN  
This isn't the way to cargo bay 2, where are you taking me?   
My belongings are there.   
  
JANEWAY  
Not anymore.   
  
Looking confused, Seven goes along. The three of them stop in front of B'Ellena's old quarters and enter. It's dark at first until the lights come on and a roar of "surprise" come from Voyagers crew. Seven is shocked and looks around seeing familiar surroundings. She notices that these particular quarters resemble the quarters she decorated in her holodeck simulation. She looks at the Doctor who non-chalantly looks away. When he had told her over a month ago that she had good taste because her simulated quarters suited her, she knew the doctor had something to do with the décor.   
  
INT. NEW CREWMEMBER QUARTERS  
  
JANEWAY  
This used to be B'Elanna's quarters before she was married,   
now it's yours.   
  
SEVEN  
(confused)  
Captain, I don't understand.   
  
JANEWAY  
Now that you don't have to regenerate what are you going   
to do? Snuggle up to your alcove? You're a member of this   
crew and deserve your own comfort and privacy.   
  
SEVEN  
Thank you Captain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(approaching Seven)  
I wanted to give you a house warming present and thought   
this was an appropriate gift since you'll be sleeping instead   
of regenerating.   
  
Seven opens a box and notices it is a Native American Dream Catcher. She holds it up and examines the artifact. She turns toward Chakotay, smiles and thanks him for his gift. She thought for a second she saw Chakotay wink at her. Moments later, the Doctor informs everyone that Seven is still recovering from her ordeal and needs plenty of rest. With the exception of Janeway, everyone vacates Seven's new quarters.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, we haven't discussed this but are you angry with me   
for putting you through the procedure?   
  
SEVEN:  
(sarcastic)  
Why should I be angry? You continue making decisions for   
me that ultimately change the fate of my life.  
  
JANEWAY  
Does that bother you?   
  
SEVEN  
No...not anymore. I was angry at first until I knew what  
the circumstances were. (pausing) When the Doctor informed   
me that my cortical node was working properly, I wanted to   
give up. You and the Doctor have given me back my life.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, I only charted the course, you're the one who made   
the journey. The credit is yours.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm curious...when the Doctor informed you of my personal,   
Experiments, did he mention who my romantic interest was?  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes. I know it was Chakotay. Don't worry, nobody else will   
find out.   
  
SEVEN  
Thank you Captain. May I ask you a personal question?   
  
JANEWAY  
Sure...go ahead...I think.   
  
SEVEN  
I know that you and the Commander have a special relationship,   
are you romantically involved with him?   
  
JANEWAY  
(surprised)  
Seven, I'm getting the impression you're interested in him.   
Are you asking my permission to pursue Commander Chakotay?   
  
SEVEN  
(arms behind her back looking uncomfortable)  
I was just curious.   
  
JANEWAY  
Chakotay and I are friends. If you are interested in him,   
by all means go for it. You could do a lot worse and so can he.   
  
SEVEN  
I will give it some thought.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
You do that Seven. By the way, I'm giving you another week   
to recuperate. I want you fully functional when you return   
to your duties. If you need anything, call me. Get some rest.   
  
SEVEN  
I will, Captain...goodnight. .   
  
With everyone gone, Seven walked around her new quarters, unsure of what to do. She sat down on her new couch and stood up again. She entered her kitchenette and glanced at her counter and cooking utensils. She entered her bathroom and contemplated her first sonic shower. When she had become familiar enough with her new surroundings, Seven walked over to Chakotay's Dream Catcher and decided to place it above her bed. According to Native American mythology, this would protect her from nightmares, something she desperately needed. As the evening grew late, Seven grew tired, replicated a nightgown and positioned herself underneath the blanket of her bed. She dimmed the lights and closed her eyes. Within minutes she drifted off to sleep. But this time there would be no Borg drones present and no piano music being played. For the first time in a while, she dreamt of nothing.   
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  



	5. Act Five

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Five  
  
---------------  
  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN:   
  
EXT. VOYAGER  
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Captain's Log star date 55132.61. Long range sensors have detected an ample supply of deuterium on a M-Class planet. According to our calculations, it will take approximately two months at high warp to reach this destination. Since our reserves are low, we have altered our course to replenish our supply. In the meantime, the Doctor has released Seven of Nine to her quarters who is showing impatience and becoming irritable due to her time spent recovering. Since removing some of her vital implants, her body will need additional time to adjust to their absence. Computer...end log."   
  
With the Captain's permission, Seven has replicated herself a blue Starfleet uniform signifying her role in a scientific capacity. Seven appears to be bored and restless and has made several attempts to assert herself in different departments on Voyager. However, the Captain has made it clear to her and the crew that she is not to exert herself until the Doctor releases her back to work. As a last attempt, Seven enters the Mess Hall to assist Neelix.   
  
INT. MESS HALL  
  
NEELIX  
Seven! This is a pleasant surprise. How are you?   
  
SEVEN  
Bored! I am unaccustomed to relaxing. The Borg have no   
concept of this.   
  
NEELIX  
Well, haven't you heard Seven, you're no longer Borg.   
Can I interest you in some of my Shacacab, it's a Talaxian   
favorite.   
  
SEVEN  
I do not require oral consumption at this time. Can I assist   
you with this evening's preparation?   
  
NEELIX  
I see you're taking up culinary science again. That's wonderful   
Seven. I would love to have your help but the Captain gave   
us strict orders to resist your efforts.   
  
SEVEN  
(frustrated)  
The Captain is overly concerned with my progress.   
She's in error. I am fully recovered.   
  
NEELIX  
Seven, we're all concerned about you. Did you ever consider   
the fact that she may be the one who needs time before you   
return to work? You know you gave us quite a scare.   
  
Thinking it over, Seven begins to understand.   
  
NEELIX  
You should enjoy your time off. Have you thought about   
spending some time in the holodeck? Why don't you create   
a program or two. It might make the time go by faster.   
  
SEVEN  
The Doctor has given me piano lessons, perhaps I'll practice.   
Thank you Mr. Neelix, I will consider this.   
  
Seven receives a com signal from the Doctor.   
  
beep  
  
DOCTOR  
(V.O.)  
Sickbay to Seven.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm here Doctor.   
  
DOCTOR  
(V.O.)  
It's time for your weekly check up.   
  
SEVEN  
On my way.   
  
Seven exits the Mess Hall.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Seven enters sickbay and is motioned to lie down on a biobed where the Doctor runs his diagnostic tools over the length of her body.   
  
DOCTOR  
I see your electrolyte levels are back to normal.   
Your hippocampus is a little agitated and your   
dopamine levels are elevated. Do you have any   
complaints? Headaches, dizziness, fatigue, restlessness,   
dreams...?   
  
SEVEN  
No Doctor. When can I return to my duties?   
  
DOCTOR  
Soon. I'm a little concerned about your visual acuity.   
Have you had any problems with your vision?   
  
SEVEN  
Briefly, but only after sleeping six hours or more. I'm   
finding sleeping is inferior to regenerating. It is a waste   
of time that could be used efficiently.   
  
DOCTOR  
(smiling)  
...and irrelevant if you're a hologram.   
  
SEVEN  
(looking annoyed)  
Are you finished Doctor?   
  
DOCTOR  
Almost. I want to run a few more tests on your visual   
processes. Sit up and follow this object with your eyes but keep   
your head still. Tell me when you can no longer see the object?   
  
Seven does as she is instructed.   
  
DOCTOR  
(looking puzzled)  
Hmm...That's odd. You've lost some peripheral vision  
on both sides.   
  
SEVEN  
(concerned)  
Can you repair it?   
  
DOCTOR  
I don't even know what's causing this. I'll have to run   
some more tests.   
  
Seven quickly jumps off the table.   
  
SEVEN  
Perhaps another time. I think I've been sufficiently   
examined for the time being. Will this flaw inhibit   
my abilities to function properly?   
  
DOCTOR  
No, but...  
  
SEVEN  
(interrupting the Doctor)  
Then I can return to work.   
  
DOCTOR  
Not yet. I'd like to re-examine you in a couple days.   
If the results are favorable, then I'll tell the Captain   
You're fit for duty.   
  
SEVEN  
(sighs deeply)  
I will comply.   
  
DOCTOR  
I'll inform the Captain of my findings. For the time   
being, I want you to rest.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Doctor.   
  
On that note, Seven exits sickbay.   
  
Seven decides to make her way to holodeck 2 and runs one of her programs.   
  
INT. HOLODECK 2  
  
SEVEN  
Computer, make modifications and run program Seven of   
Nine Alpha 3, piano.   
  
A grid-like room with a center console soon disappears and is replaced by a low lit room with a glow from a fireplace shining it's reflection on a black grand piano. Seven takes her seat on the piano bench and begins to play.  
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT FIVE  
  



	6. Act Six

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Six  
  
---------------  
  
ACT SIX  
  
FADE IN:   
  
EXT. VOYAGER ORBITING M-CLASS PLANET  
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Captain's log star date 55372.43. After traveling at high warp for almost two months, we've entered orbit of the M-Class planet. Ship's sensors have located the deuterium source in a remote area underneath the planet's surface. To determine what method of extracting the substance, I've instructed Chakotay to take an away team to the surface and gather some information about the planet. With Seven of Nine back at her post, she has been instrumental in exploring this sector and will be joining the away team. Computer...end log."  
  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Chakotay gathers his team and allocates their responsibilities.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Harry, Seven, Tom, Tuvok; you're with me.   
  
B'ELANNA  
You'll need an experienced engineer to determine if   
the deuterium is compatible with our systems. I should   
be the one to go.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
Not in your present condition. You can deliver   
anytime. We'll manage without you.   
  
TOM  
He's right you know. We'll be back in a few hours.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(angry)  
Fine!  
  
SEVEN  
Lieutenant, if it's any consolation, I can relate to   
your displeasure.   
  
B'Elanna's scowl turns into a smile and gives Seven a look of understanding. The away team makes their way to the transporter platform and beams down to the planet's surface.   
  
EXT. M-CLASS PLANET SURFACE  
  
Materializing on the surface. The planet appears to have a reddish sky with fast rotating luminous clouds. It has high mountainous peaks and cliffs with vertical drops in excess of a hundred feet. There are also fossilized remains indicating that the planet may have sustained life at one time but has been struck by multiple asteroids causing enormous craters on its surface. Tuvok and Seven pull out their tricorders and begin to scan for the deuterium. Tom and Harry begin their exploration of the planet by taking samples to bring back to Voyager.   
  
TOM  
This place is like the Grand Canyon.   
  
TUVOK  
I'm detecting deuterium approximately 60 feet in   
this direction.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, but its 120 feet below the surface.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(taps his com badge on his chest)  
Away team to Voyager.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Go ahead Away team.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We've found the source of the deuterium, however,   
It's more than 100 feet below the surface. I'm sending   
Harry and Tom back to Voyager with samples. Try and s  
ee if we can penetrate the surface and beam directly to it's   
source. It may save us some time.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Understood Commander, I'll get B'Elanna and the Doctor   
on it right away.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Tuvok, Seven and I are going to remain and see if   
we can find another way to the deuterium.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Sounds like a plan. Report to Voyager in two hours with   
an update.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Acknowledged... Away team out.   
  
EXT. CAVE  
  
The remaining away team begin their journey towards the deuterium source and enter a cave. To compensate for the darkness, wrist lights are used to guide their way into the darkness. As they progress deeper into the cave, water and other minerals are detected including large amounts of sulfuric acid. As they plunge deeper into the darkness, they hit a dead end.   
  
TUVOK  
Commander, this wall doesn't appear to be thicker   
than 10 feet. If we combine our phasers, we may be   
able to cut through.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I don't want to collapse the cave, set phasers to the   
lowest setting and fire.   
  
All three fire their weapons, nothing happens.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Increase your phaser settings. Commence firing.   
  
The rocky wall comes crumbling down and a new opening is born. The away team make their way through the opening. As they enter another corridor, the ground beneath them begins to shake and rocks begin to fall from above.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Take Cover!   
  
Seven and Chakotay run to the far right and hide below a larger rock that seems to deflect the falling stones. Tuvok is unable to take cover in time and is knocked unconscious by falling debris. When the rumbling stops, Chakotay and Seven run over to Tuvok. Seven pulls out a tricorder and informs Chakotay that their comrade has a concussion and internal bleeding.   
  
SEVEN  
We need to get him to sickbay. His injuries are severe.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
OK, we'll accompany Tuvok back to Voyager. After   
the Doctor completes his diagnostics of the planet's  
samples, we'll return and obtain the deuterium.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander, I'm detecting increased levels of sulfuric   
acid. I believe these quakes are related to a nearby active  
volcano.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(taps his com badge)  
Away team to Voyager.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Go ahead Chakotay. We've detected some seismic   
activity, are you okay?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
No Captain, I have wounded. Tuvok needs medical  
attention.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, get a lock on the away team and beam them   
directly to sickbay.   
  
HARRY  
Captain, I'm picking up some interference. I can only   
transport one at a time.   
  
CAPTAIN  
Beam Tuvok up first.   
  
HARRY  
Acknowledged... Captain, the interference is increasing.   
I'm losing his pattern.   
  
CAPTAIN  
Reset pattern buffers.   
  
HARRY  
Resetting pattern buffers to full... Got him Captain but the   
EPS relays are overloaded. Transporter control is offline.   
  
EXT. CAVE  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Captain, we're still here, what's happening?   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
The transporters are off line. The EPS relays have   
overloaded the systems. It'll take at least 48 hours to   
get transporter control back. You and Seven will have   
to stay put until we can make repairs.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Understood Captain. We'll be in touch.   
  
The cave begins to rumble again forcing Seven and Chakotay to take cover once more.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT SIX  



	7. Act Seven

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Seven  
  
---------------  
  
ACT SEVEN  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. SCIENCE LAB  
  
B'Elanna and the Doctor are analyzing the samples from the planet.   
  
DOCTOR  
Lieutenant, can you increase the microscope's   
magnification and resolution?   
  
B'ELANNA  
This is the highest setting, how is it now?   
  
DOCTOR  
Very nice.   
  
B'ELANNA  
What do you see?   
  
DOCTOR  
(smiling at his discovery)  
See for yourself.   
  
B'ELANNA  
I'm no microbiologist, but it appears the sample is   
mainly composed of deuterium. Why didn't the ship's   
sensors pick this up.   
  
DOCTOR  
Good question. We should inform the Captain.   
  
EXT. M-CLASS PLANET  
  
EXT. CAVE  
  
It's been two hours since the last communication with Voyager. Chakotay tries to hail his shipmates again, but there is too much interference. They decide to find shelter for the evening.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Looks like we're going to be here a while. We've got   
to get out of here before this whole place collapses.   
What direction did you read the water source?   
  
SEVEN  
(reading her scanner)  
Approximately 26 meters in that direction, just beyond that   
rock formation.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well, shall we?   
  
Seven begins to lead them, glancing at her scanner as she carefully avoids obstacles. Both crewmembers enter another portion of the cave consisting of narrow cliffs. Seven places the scanner in her belt and begins to climb down. Chakotay remains closely behind.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander, the water is coming from a falls formation   
20 feet away. We need to climb down and go thru that   
passage. That should keep us safe from falling debris for the   
time being.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I agree. We'll wait there until Voyager can safely beam   
us back.   
  
As they make their way to the bottom of the fissure, the ground begins to rumble. Chakotay loses his grip and his feet slip beneath him. He is left holding on to the cliff with his bare hands. Seven runs over to him.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander!   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(bleeding from his mouth)  
Get out of here Seven, the cliff is going to collapse.   
  
SEVEN  
No Commander! Take my hand. Quickly!   
  
Realizing that Seven will not give up, he grabs her hand. With her Borg strength, she is able to lift Chakotay up to the side and the two of them continue their decent where they reach the bottom where there appears to be an underground lake.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(sitting down, resting)  
I didn't realize you were so strong. Thank you.   
  
SEVEN  
(looking at Chakotay concerned)  
You are damaged. Let me care for your wound.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm okay Seven, it's just a cut. I'll live. What about   
you, are you injured?   
  
SEVEN  
I am undamaged.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(looking relieved)  
Let's get a sample of that water.   
  
Seven approaches the stream and analyzes the liquid for mineral deposits.   
  
SEVEN  
The water appears to be safe. However, as suspected   
there are large amounts of sulfuric acid in it. I wouldn't   
recommend long term usage but for the time being we   
can use it for consumption.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well, this is as good as time to take a break. We should   
eat and get some sleep.   
  
Chakotay opens his emergency pack and begins to consume a daily ration. He looks over to Seven who seems to be miles away in thought. He calls her name a few times and she finally acknowledges him.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven, are you okay? You seem distracted. You should   
eat something.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm fine, I do not require sustenance at this time.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Then get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not tired.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Look, one of us has to sleep while the other keeps   
watch. You can either sleep now and I'll take the first   
shift or I'll sleep and you can take the first shift. The   
choice is yours.   
  
SEVEN  
Since you're eating, You can take the first watch. Wake   
me in two hours.  
  
Seven opens her emergency pack and pulls out a metallic looking blanket. She spreads it out on the ground, lies down and wraps herself with it. Her eyes close and within minutes she's asleep while Chakotay patrols their campsite.   
  
EXT. VOYAGER (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Senior officers are sitting around the conference table with the exception of Tuvok.   
  
JANEWAY  
Doctor, what have you found out about the planet?   
  
DOCTOR  
B'Elanna and I have determined it is mainly composed   
of deuterium. It's in everything. The soil, the rocks, the   
atmosphere.   
  
B'ELANNA  
If our transporters were operational we could   
just beam up some soil from the surface. It should   
be easy to convert to our specifications.   
  
JANEWAY  
Why didn't our sensors detect this?   
  
HARRY  
It seems the planet is giving off some type of interference   
that's masking our sensors. This same interference is   
blocking our attempts to transport the away team.   
  
JANEWAY  
Why were we able to transport you and Tom without   
any problem?  
  
HARRY  
I don't know Captain, the interference has been  
increasing. If we calibrate our sensors we might be   
able to isolate the origin of the signal.   
  
JANEWAY  
Get on it Harry. Any word on our transporters?  
  
B'ELANNA  
Not yet Captain. If we try to transport them back, we'll   
lose their patterns. My team has been working around   
the clock to compensate for the interference.   
  
JANEWAY  
Keep me posted Lieutenant. Doctor, how's Tuvok?   
  
DOCTOR  
He's sustained internal injuries but should be up and   
about in the next 24 hours.   
  
JANEWAY  
Since we can't use our transporters, can we send down   
a shuttle.   
  
TOM  
Well, I could maneuver the Flyer between the mountain   
ranges, but it'll be difficult to land. Besides the ground   
being unstable due to seismic activity, how will we   
know if it won't collapse underneath us once we've   
landed?   
  
HARRY  
Come on Tom, Captain Proton wouldn't be afraid.  
  
Tom gives Harry a dirty look.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
Gentlemen, I know you're trying to help but it's too   
risky. We'll just have to be patient. Meeting   
adjourned, officers dismissed.   
  
EXT. CAVE  
  
The ground begins to rumble causing Seven to wake up where she finds Commander Chakotay sitting by a fire.   
  
SEVEN  
How long have I been asleep?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
A few hours.   
  
SEVEN  
(annoyed)  
You were supposed to wake me after two.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to   
disturb you.   
  
SEVEN  
I see you built a fire. It's nice.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm glad you approve. I guess my Native American ancestry  
has its advantages.   
  
SEVEN  
(smiling)  
Such as building campfires.   
  
Chakotay chuckles at Seven's remarks and orders her to eat something. She complies and retrieves a ration from her emergency pack.   
  
SEVEN  
(eating)  
Curious sensation. I think I prefer Neelix's cooking.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(laughing)  
If Neelix were here, he'd consider that a compliment.   
  
SEVEN  
(disgusted look on her face)  
Believe me Commander, that was no compliment. It is   
merely an observation.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(laughing)  
You know, you have a great sense of humor. Has anyone   
ever told you that?   
  
SEVEN  
No, but the Captain has often encouraged me to use it.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You also have a wonderful smile.   
  
Seven can't help but to be embarrassed at Chakotay's comments and tries to conceal her expression. She is soon distracted by reoccurring romantic thoughts she once had for the holographic Chakotay, She seems disturbed by the familiarity of the discussion and changes the subject.  
  
SEVEN  
(uncomfortable)  
Commander, you should get some rest. I'll wake you in a   
few hours.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(noticing her discomfort and smiles)  
Goodnight Seven and wake me in two hours.  
  
SEVEN  
Goodnight.   
  
A couple hours pass and Chakotay is sleeping soundly. Seven is intently looking at the sleeping Commander. Studying his face, outlining his features with her eyes. She is lost in thought as his eyes open and catches her looking at him. She is taken by surprise and looks away.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(suspicious)  
Is something wrong?   
  
SEVEN  
(defensive)  
No Commander, I was just checking to see if you  
were all right.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I told you it was just a cut. But thank you for your   
concern. As long as we're both up is there anything   
you want to talk about?   
  
SEVEN  
Like what?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I've heard that some people while in a coma are aware of   
other people's presence. Do you remember anything during  
the 16 days after your operation?   
  
SEVEN  
(thinking about it)  
It's unclear. It almost felt like I was dreaming. I can't   
explain it but I never felt alone. It's like I could hear   
voices but didn't know who was there. I wanted to   
respond but wasn't able to.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Did the voices comfort you?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, in a way it reminded me of the Collective.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(surprised)  
Why would it remind you of the Borg?   
  
SEVEN  
It was almost like hearing different thoughts at one   
time. They were similar in content but different somehow.   
I don't understand it myself. The Doctor seems to think   
hearing these voices during my comatose state brought   
back memories from when I was linked to the Hive Mind.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's very interesting. Did you have any other images?   
  
SEVEN  
(concentrating)  
Yes. I dreamt I was in a forest and was following a   
four legged animal. It was leading me somewhere.   
I didn't know why, but I found myself following its lead.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Did your surroundings seem familiar?   
  
SEVEN  
No, I've never seen such a place but it was pleasant.   
(she pauses and looks at Chakotay) I also heard a   
voice guiding me to this place telling me not to be afraid.   
It was you somehow, wasn't it? You had something to do   
with this image.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
When the Doctor informed us that your condition   
was unchanged, he didn't know how else to treat you.   
You were in a coma for almost two weeks and   
conventional medicine wasn't working. I brought   
you into a vision quest and contacted your animal spirit.   
This is the animal you were following. It was leading you   
the way to your consciousness. Do you remember what   
the animal was?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Good, don't tell anyone. That information is only   
for you.   
  
Seven thought about what Chakotay was telling her. What she didn't tell him was that she had another dream which took place on a Borg cube. She had been playing a piano with Chakotay sitting on the bench next to her while drones kept their distance and observed. The Commander who appeared to pose a threat to the Collective reached out to embrace her. When she gave in to her desire, her comatose state ended.   
  
SEVEN  
Thank you Commander for your insight and wisdom   
and for sharing this spiritual experience with me.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You're welcome Seven, I'm just glad I was able to help.   
Voyager wouldn't be the same without you.   
  
SEVEN  
Why is that? There are other crewmembers that could   
compensate for my loss. I am only one individual.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Yes, but you're not expendable. You've made an impact   
on everyone, including me. When you were first severed   
from the Collective, I was convinced you wouldn't last a   
day with us. Captain Janeway and I butted heads over this.   
When she proved me wrong, I began to see what she saw  
in you.   
  
SEVEN  
Explain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well, you're someone with strength and adaptability  
who has reclaimed their humanity and individuality   
while resisting the temptation of Borg Perfection. You're   
caring and loyal with natural humor. You have endless   
intellect and physical stamina. By human standards, you're   
as close to perfection as anyone could ever be. Not only   
that but you're also beautiful.   
  
Having said too much, Chakotay quickly turns away realizing for the first time that he has feelings for the former drone. Feeling confused and overwhelmed by the Commander's confession, Seven stands up and walks away from Chakotay to get a better perspective of things.   
  
After a couple hours of isolated thought, Seven returns to the campfire to continue the previous conversation.  
  
SEVEN  
(standing)  
Commander, I wish to discuss this with you further.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(sitting, unable to maintain eye contact)  
What's to discuss? I said things I shouldn't have had   
and you don't feel the same way.   
  
SEVEN  
You are in error Commander.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(remains sitting, but facing Seven)  
What are you saying?   
  
SEVEN  
(struggling with her new emotions)  
It's not easy for me to express myself, but I'll try.   
In Unimatrix Zero I felt complete even though I didn't   
have any memory of the 18 years I spent there during   
regeneration. I was unaware at first that I had a   
relationship with Axum but when he brought be there   
my feelings for him returned. When Unimatrix Zero was   
destroyed we departed and it left me feeling incomplete...  
...until now.   
  
Chakotay stands up and walks towards Seven who has her eyes lowered to the ground.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Then you have feelings for me as well?   
  
SEVEN  
(trembling with fear)  
Yes. I have never felt this way. I do not enjoy this   
uncertainty.   
  
Chakotay senses her insecurity and approaches her. He pulls Seven closer to him who doesn't resist. He extends his arms around her until her trembling stops. Seven pulls away, looks into his eyes and reaches out with her right hand to touch his face. She begins to trace the lines of his tattoo over his left eye as he reaches for her hand and brings her face close to his. Their lips meet in a tender, brief kiss, then continues with more intensity. As their embrace tightens the ground beneath them begins to rumble. As the shaking amplifies both Seven and Chakotay are forced to run for cover.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT SEVEN  
  



	8. Act Eight

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Eight  
  
---------------  
  
ACT EIGHT  
  
FADE IN:   
  
EXT. VOYAGER ORBITING M-CLASS PLANET (OPTICAL)  
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Captain's Log star date 55472.43. It has been two days since our last communication with the away team. Increasing interference has impeded our attempts to contact or transport Chakotay and Seven of Nine, however by calibrating our sensors we are making progress in determining the origin of the signal. With any luck, we'll be able to neutralize the source and retrieve our shipmates. In the meantime, we have partial transporter control and have managed to transport some of the planet's deuterium to engineering and have successfully replenished our supply. In addition to locating the frequency, our sensors have also detected increased seismic activity in the same vicinity of the away team. Computer...end log.   
  
INT. READY ROOM  
  
With a PADD in hand, Janeway approaches the replicator.  
  
JANEWAY  
Computer...coffee...black.   
  
A mug of coffee appears inside the standard food replicator. Janeway grabs the mug, sips the hot beverage and sighs with ecstasy. She goes over to her desk and sits down to review the PADD containing the latest reports.   
  
door chime  
  
JANEWAY  
(places the PADD on her table)  
Come in.   
  
Harry and Tuvok arrive with some news.   
  
HARRY  
Captain, I think we've been able to isolate the frequency.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, what is it coming from?   
  
TUVOK  
Not what, but whom.   
  
Janeway looks puzzled.   
  
HARRY  
Captain, the transmission has a transwarp signature,  
it may be Borg.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, have our long range sensor picked up any Borg   
activity in this sector?   
  
TUVOK  
No Captain, but the interference could be deceiving us.   
I recommend we go to yellow alert and re-calibrate our   
sensors to detect Borg transmissions.   
  
JANEWAY  
I agree. What would the Borg want with this planet?   
There's no life or technology to assimilate. Just vast  
amounts of deuterium. Unless the interference is keeping   
us from seeing something. Re-adjust our sensors and   
keep me informed.   
  
On that note, both Harry and Tuvok exit the Ready room and return to their work stations on the Bridge.   
  
EXT. CAVE  
  
Quakes increase in number and intensity. Falling debris has trapped Chakotay and Seven.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven, where are you?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm over here Commander. I'm all right.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
This cave is becoming more unstable, we've got to   
get out of here.   
  
SEVEN  
The entrance to the cave has collapsed. We'll have to find   
another way out.   
  
Both crewmembers begin to travel deeper into the cave, following the path of the lake hoping to find an alternate exit. Instead they find themselves in the middle of a river of fire where the temperature has tripled and the air has become difficult to breath.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
It looks as though we're in the belly of an active   
volcano. If this thing erupts we'll be vaporized.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander... I'm detecting increased seismic activity.   
  
Just then the ground begins to shake violently and the liquid fire begins to sway. Chakotay grabs Seven by the arm and pulls her to safety away from the molten rock. They enter another dark section of the cave where Seven makes a discovery.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm detecting life forms approximately 100 feet   
in this direction.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
How many life forms?   
  
SEVEN  
Unknown. My readings are erratic.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Who can survive in this environment? Arm yourself  
and proceed with caution   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Commander.  
  
As they proceed around a blind corner only the image of red beams of light are visible. Then they are grabbed from behind and rendered unconscious.   
  
When Chakotay comes to he realizes he's surrounded by Borg drones. He sits up immediately and goes for his weapon.   
  
SEVEN  
It's okay Commander, they're part of the Borg   
Resistance, I believe you already know General Korok.  
  
GENERAL KOROK  
Don't worry Commander, we are not part of the   
Collective. You will not be assimilated.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's a relief. Our sensors didn't detect any Borg activity   
in this sector. Where's your vessel?   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
Our sphere is on the other side of this cave dwelling,   
however, we'll need to launch soon due to the increased   
instability of the planet. We're scheduled to rendezvous   
with other liberated drones tomorrow. We're planning to   
launch an attack against the Collective. We've detected   
your vessel in orbit. It's been searching for you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Why can't we communicate with them?   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
We are broadcasting a signal to mask our presence   
from the Collective. We will extend the signal to your  
ship and transport you back if you wish.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Thank you. That will be fine. Seven are you okay?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Commander, I am undamaged. The Resistance is   
planning on meeting with two other freed Borg vessels   
tomorrow. They've got word that the Borg Queen will   
be traveling through this sector in the next few days.  
  
GENERAL KOROK  
Seven of Nine has been assisting us in coordinating our  
efforts. You're more than welcome to join us in our battle.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'll speak with my Captain, I'm sure she'll be willing to   
join your alliance.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
Very well. I'll transport you both to your vessel. I'll also   
transfer the frequency so we may stay in contact.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Thank you, as soon as I brief Captain Janeway, we'll be   
contacting you.   
  
Seven and Chakotay are transported to Voyager's bridge where they are immediately surrounded by their shipmates.   
  
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT EIGHT  
  



	9. Act Nine

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Nine  
  
---------------  
  
ACT NINE  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
How the hell did you get here?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
It's a long story...lets just say we had a little help from   
our friends from Unimatrix Zero.   
  
JANEWAY  
This should be good. Get yourselves cleaned up  
and fed. Then report to sickbay. Report to my ready   
room in two hours.   
  
Both Chakotay and Seven acknowledge their Captain and head for the Turbo lift.  
  
INT. TURBO LIFT  
  
In the Turbo Lift, there is no eye contact and an uncomfortable silence.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(turns toward Seven)  
Seven, we have to talk about what happened down   
there.   
  
SEVEN  
(avoiding eye contact)  
There's plenty of time to talk. We must follow   
the Captain's orders.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Computer...Halt Turbo Lift.   
  
SEVEN  
What are you doing?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What needs to be done.   
  
Chakotay unexpectedly grabs Seven by the shoulders and forces a kiss on her. She resists at first but then gives in to him with more intensity. Chakotay breaks off the kiss leaving Seven wanting more. When they stand apart they are left smirking at each other.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Computer...Resume Turbo Lift. I'm glad we had   
this talk.   
  
SEVEN  
I concur.   
  
The Turbo Lift stops at deck 9. Seven exits and heads for her quarters. She takes a sonic shower, changes into a clean uniform and heads for sickbay.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
DOCTOR  
Hello Seven, how are you feeling?   
  
SEVEN  
Tired.   
  
DOCTOR  
Well, that's not surprising after what you've been   
through the last couple of days.   
  
The Doctor runs his medical tricorder over Seven and waits for the results.   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, do you have any complaints? Any problems   
with your visual acuity?   
  
SEVEN  
No. But I am fatigued and require sustenance.   
  
DOCTOR  
Hmm. You're hormone levels are elevated and your  
pupils are dilated...Interesting. We can talk about this   
tomorrow. Since you're tired, I'm going to let this go   
for now but I want to run some tests on you after   
you've had a good night sleep. Report to sickbay   
tomorrow before your shift   
  
SEVEN  
I will comply.   
  
Chakotay enters sickbay as Seven is about to leave. The Doctor notices Seven's change of expression and runs a quick scan. He acknowledges an emotional response, smiles, but says nothing. Seven exits sickbay and heads for the Mess Hall.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Is everything all right with Seven?   
  
DOCTOR  
(running a tricorder over Chakotay)  
Yes Commander. But just to make sure, I'm going   
to run some tests on her tomorrow morning.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(concerned)  
Why? Do you suspect something?   
  
DOCTOR  
Why all the questions Commander? You seem extra   
concerned about her all of a sudden.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(defensive)  
So I am. I'm concerned about every crewmember. Is   
that a crime?   
  
DOCTOR  
(smiling)  
Not at all. You seem healthy enough. You just need a   
hot meal and at least 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Thank you Doctor. I'll leave you to your work.   
  
Chakotay exits sickbay, heads for the Turbo Lift and enters the Mess Hall where Seven of Nine is sitting at an empty table. After retrieving a tray of food from the replicator he approaches her.   
  
INT. MESS HALL  
  
CHAKOTAY  
May I join you?   
  
SEVEN  
Of course Commander.   
  
Chakotay takes the seat across from Seven of Nine.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm sorry for grabbing you like that in the Turbo   
lift, I just couldn't resist you.   
  
SEVEN  
(smirking)  
Resistance is futile.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling back)  
For some reason, that doesn't sound as intimidating   
as it used to.   
  
As their conversation continues, Tom and B'Elanna enter the Mess Hall and notice the intimate dialogue taking place between Chakotay and Seven. They sit across the room and continue to observe.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Will you look at that. They seem to be enjoying each   
other's company.   
  
TOM  
Well, they were down on that planet for a while.  
Should we bother them?   
  
B'ELANNA  
Nah...Let's leave them alone. I'll get the scoop from   
Chakotay later.   
  
TOM  
Do you think he'll talk?   
  
B'ELANNA  
I don't know. If he doesn't I'm sure I can get it out   
of Seven.   
  
TOM  
Since when did you two become buddies?   
  
B'ELANNA  
Since we became the Doctor's prisoners.   
  
Seven and Chakotay dispose of their trays and head for the Turbo Lift to meet with Captain Janeway.   
  
INT. READY ROOM  
  
JANEWAY  
How are you two feeling?   
  
Both look at each other, say nothing and then speak at the same time.   
  
CHAKOTAY & SEVEN  
(simultaneously)  
Fine.   
  
JANEWAY  
(looking suspiciously at both of them)  
I'm glad to hear that. What happened down there?   
You said our friends from Unimatrix Zero are involved.   
The Resistance? What are they doing on that planet?   
  
SEVEN  
It seems General Korok's has coordinated his efforts with   
other liberated Borg vessels. They plan to infiltrate the   
Queen's vessel and release a nanovirus in the primary   
unicomplex. If they're successful, this will disrupt the   
Queen's control of the Hive Mind. They request our   
cooperation.   
  
JANEWAY  
They're plan is ambitious. This explains what Harry and   
Tuvok discovered regarding the interference. They said it   
had a transwarp signature.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's correct. The interference band is on a triaxilating   
modulation to keep the Collective from locating the   
Resistance. They've also agreed to extend the signal to  
Voyager to hide our presence. They plan to meet with   
the other vessels tomorrow and coordinate a strategic   
attack. We should offer our assistance.   
  
JANEWAY  
I agree. Any chance to inflict chaos on the Borg is an   
opportunity we can't pass up. We need to contact   
General Korok. Do we know what role he has in   
store for us?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Not yet. They've transferred their frequency to our main   
computer so we can communicate with them.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, let's get started.   
  
All three exit the Ready Room and enter the Bridge.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, open a channel using a triaxilating   
modulation.   
  
HARRY  
Acknowledged. Channel open.   
  
JANEWAY  
This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship   
Voyager. How may we assist you?   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
(O.S.)  
This is General Korok of the liberated Borg vessel,   
Resistance One. Have you decided to join our alliance?   
  
JANEWAY  
My officers have briefed me on your plans. We are at   
your disposal.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
(O.S.)  
Thank you Captain Janeway, once again, your help is   
accepted and appreciated. Let us meet and coordinate   
our efforts. We will transport you to our vessel.   
  
JANEWAY  
Acknowledged. If it's all right, my Tactical Officer   
will join us.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
(O.S.)  
That is acceptible.   
  
Within minutes, Janeway and Tuvok disappear from Voyager's Bridge and re-materialize inside the Borg sphere.   
  
Later that evening Seven is in her quarters restless and unable to sleep, she decides to review General Korok's battle plan which is then interrupted by an unexpected visitor.   
  
INT. SEVEN'S QUARTERS  
  
door chime  
  
SEVEN  
Enter.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Am I disturbing you?   
  
SEVEN  
No...I was awake. Can I get you something?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
No. Thank you. I'm fine. I had problems getting to   
sleep. I...I couldn't stop thinking about you.   
  
SEVEN  
Explain.   
  
Actions speak more than words.   
  
Chakotay approaches Seven and reaches out with his right hand and strokes her cheek. His hand travels to the back of her neck and guides her lips to his. She returns his kiss with more vengeance as they hold each other in a tight embrace. Their passion intensifies to the point where their feet can no longer support them. Chakotay guides Seven across the room, then lowers her gently onto the bed.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(hesitating)  
Do you want me to continue?   
  
SEVEN  
(breathless)  
I wish to explore these feelings. You may proceed.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
I'll take that as a yes.   
  
FADE OUT:   
  
END OF ACT NINE  
  



	10. Act Ten

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Ten  
  
---------------  
  
ACT TEN  
  
FADE IN:   
  
INT. SEVEN'S QUARTERS  
  
0430 hours. A few hours have passed since Chakotay entered Seven's quarters. After a night of passion, they both fall asleep in each other's arms. Chakotay wakes up and watches Seven as she begins to regain consciousness.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
Good morning... How are you?   
  
SEVEN  
Content...I find this closeness pleasurable. How long  
have you been awake?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Not long. You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to   
disturb you. I just realized something...don't you have   
an appointment with the Doctor this morning? He's going   
to find out.   
  
SEVEN  
Perhaps I could put it off.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
That'll only make him more suspicious. You know how   
the Doctor is, he'll track you down if you cancel on him.   
  
SEVEN  
Commander...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(interrupting)  
Chakotay...call me by my name when we're off duty.   
  
SEVEN  
(smiling, she acknowledges Chakotay)  
The Doctor will respect doctor-patient confidentiality.   
However, Voyager is a small ship, the crew will find   
out about us. Should we inform the Captain of our   
alliance?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm not sure if we should say anything just yet. By the   
way, down on that planet I caught you looking at me   
while I was sleeping. What were you thinking about?   
  
Seven reaches out with her cybernetic hand to touch Chakotay's face.   
  
SEVEN  
I was studying your features. You have an intriguing   
facial structure.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
I'll take that as a compliment.   
  
SEVEN  
It is, I find you aesthetically appealing.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Thank you... I find you irresistible.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm glad I can please you.   
  
Chakotay tightens his hold on Seven and kisses her intently.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I could stay here with you forever, unfortunately   
I need to leave before our relationship becomes   
public knowledge. The halls will be filled soon.   
Can I interest you in dinner in my quarters tonight?   
  
SEVEN  
That will be acceptable.   
  
They share intimacy for a while longer. Chakotay finally gets out of bed, gets dressed and exits Seven's quarters. Seven remains in bed and reflects on the previous events.   
  
A couple hours later, Seven leaves her quarters for sickbay.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
DOCTOR  
Good morning Seven.   
  
Seven acknowledges the Doctor and gingerly sits up on the biobed for examination. The Doctor runs his medical tricorder over her, stops and looks at his patient.   
  
DOCTOR  
I thought I told you to get a good night sleep.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm fine doctor.   
  
DOCTOR  
No you're not Seven. My readings indicate your   
electrolyte levels are down, your hippocampus is   
in a state of agitation, and your red blood cell count   
is down... Your nanoprobes should be compensating   
for the loss, but they're not. However, your hormonal   
levels are elevated. I can't imagine why, can you?   
Are you feeling any fatigue, pain or discomfort?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Doctor. These symptoms have been increasing in   
frequency over the past week. Why is it happening?   
  
DOCTOR  
I'm not sure. I'm going to run a few tests. I'll contact   
you when I have the results. For the time being, you   
need to get some sleep. Alone!  
  
SEVEN  
I cannot comply. I have duties to attend to and I have a   
date tonight.   
  
DOCTOR  
With the Commander?   
  
SEVEN  
(hesitating)  
Yes Doctor. I trust you'll respect doctor-patient   
confidentiality?   
  
DOCTOR  
Of course Seven. I know you care for the Commander   
but I must insist you get an uninterrupted night of sleep.   
There's plenty of time for romance. I want to re-examine   
you first thing tomorrow. If the results are unchanged then,   
I'll have to inform the Captain. For some reason, your   
body is losing energy and I can't explain why. Until we   
know what's causing this, you need to conserve your   
energy. As your physician I'm giving you a direct order,   
do you understand?   
  
SEVEN  
(feeling inconvenienced)  
Yes Doctor.   
  
As the Doctor walks away Seven jumps off the biobed and stumbles. She is briefly disoriented. She looks around and realizes the Doctor didn't witness the event. She regains her composure and exits sickbay.   
  
EXT. VOYAGER ORBITING M-CLASS PLANET (OPTICAL)  
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Captain's Log supplemental. Our meeting with the Borg resistance was successful. General Korok's plan is promising but there is some concern regarding the sacrifice of some drones at the expense of rendering the Queen powerless. As far as Voyager's role, we are to distract the Queen long enough for General Korok to transport an away team to infiltrate the vessel. With the help of the Resistance, our shields have been upgraded to give Voyager a better defense. Once aboard the Queen's vessel, the Resistance will blend in with the rest of the drones and gain access to the primary unicomplex. Once the nanovirus is deployed, we will receive confirmation when the liberated drones have taken over the Queen's vessel. In the meantime, we've offered the Borg resistance the use of our holodecks so they may conduct simulations to perfect their plan of attack. Computer...end log.   
  
As permitted, a group of liberated drones transport to Voyager to create simulations to perfect their strategies. As instructed by Captain Janeway, B'Elanna and Harry are to make the resistance more acquainted with the holodeck features.   
  
INT. HOLODECK 1  
  
GENERAL KOROK  
We should disengage the safety protocols to make   
this simulation more realistic.   
  
B'ELANNA  
Those safety protocols are there for a reason. If they're   
disengaged someone could get hurt or even killed.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
You're supposed to be a Klingon! What happened to   
your warrior spirit?   
  
B'ELANNA  
Half Klingon! My warrior spirit is about to give birth   
to this baby. I'm in no mood for a confrontation with   
you or anybody. It's either this way or no way, do you   
understand?  
  
HARRY  
I don't think it's a good idea to upset her right now.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
(amused)  
A Klingon female expecting a child is the most   
dangerous warrior of all. As you wish, we will leave   
the safety protocols on.   
  
HARRY  
(relieved)  
I've programmed your simulations. Let me know   
if you need any modifications.   
  
A few hours later, the Borg resistance are back onboard their sphere which is now in orbit alongside Voyager.   
  
In Astrometrics Lab, Seven of Nine is scanning her long range sensors for approaching Borg vessels where she is visited by Captain Janeway.   
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS LAB  
  
JANEWAY  
Any sign of Borg activity?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, two vessels have been detected. I believe they   
are part of the Resistance. They should be in communication   
range in 12 hours.   
  
Just as the Captain acknowledges the last statement, Seven staggers and almost loses her balance. Janeway is quick to grab Seven's arm.   
  
JANEWAY  
(worried)  
Seven, what is it?   
  
SEVEN  
(trying to regain her orientation)  
Nothing Captain, I'm just a little tired.   
  
JANEWAY  
Have you reported this to the Doctor?   
  
SEVEN  
The Doctor is planning on running some tests tomorrow.   
  
JANEWAY  
(concerned)  
I'm relieving you of duty until further notice.   
  
SEVEN  
Captain, I'm fine. The Resistance needs me right now.  
  
JANEWAY  
I don't care what the Resistance needs. I'm restricting   
you to your quarters. I'll get Icheb in here to take over   
your shifts. Get some rest, that's an order. I'll check   
in on you later.   
  
SEVEN  
(frustrated)  
Yes Captain.   
  
Seven exits Astrometrics and heads for her quarters where she is visited by Chakotay.   
  
INT. SEVEN'S QUARTERS  
  
door chime  
  
SEVEN  
Come in.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(worried)  
What happened? The Captain said you had a dizzy   
spell.   
  
SEVEN  
That is correct.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Is this because of last night?   
  
SEVEN  
(smiling)  
No. I've been experiencing some symptoms for the last   
couple of weeks which seem to be increasing in frequency.   
I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I disagree. You've been through a great deal the past   
couple of months. You may be pushing yourself too hard.   
You need a good night sleep.   
  
SEVEN  
Does this mean you're canceling our date?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
No, it means I'm putting it off until you're up to it. I   
don't want you to get worse.   
  
SEVEN  
Perhaps you're right.   
  
On that note, they embrace but are soon interrupted by a visitor.   
  
door chime  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Don't answer it.   
  
door chime  
  
SEVEN  
I have to... Come in.   
  
Seven and Chakotay stand apart as the door opens.   
  
JANEWAY  
I was just checking to see how you were feeling.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Uh...I was just leaving... Feel better Seven.   
Kathryn, I'll see you on the Bridge.  
  
Seven looks at Chakotay as he exits. Janeway is suspicious.   
  
JANEWAY  
I know resting is new to you, but you need to conserve   
your energy until the Doctor can determine what's   
causing your symptoms. Get some sleep. If you feel   
any better tomorrow, I'll return you to duty.   
  
SEVEN  
Thank you Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven...one last thing. If you need to talk about anything,   
and I do mean anything, my door is always open.   
  
Janeway touches Seven's arm, smiles and exits. Seven turns towards her Captain and acknowledges her.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT TEN  



	11. Act Eleven

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Eleven  
  
---------------  
  
ACT ELEVEN  
  
FADE IN.  
  
The next day Seven undergoes a series of tests. The Doctor spends the next few hours analyzing his results. The Doctor summons Janeway to sickbay to discuss Seven's condition.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
DOCTOR  
I've already talked to Seven about my findings.   
  
JANEWAY  
What is it Doctor?   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven's nanoprobes are no longer producing themselves.   
They no longer have the ability to compensate any   
deficiencies in her system. Her remaining implants are   
failing as well. If she continues like this, she will fatigue   
to the point where she could die. It seems removing her   
cortical node allowed her to experience strong emotions,   
but is still necessary to regulate her remaining implants.  
  
JANEWAY  
(concerned)  
Can we do something for her?   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes Captain but this technology is beyond my realm of   
expertise. Perhaps General Korok may be able to assist us.   
  
JANEWAY  
Doctor, what do you have in mind?   
  
DOCTOR  
Re-assimilation.   
  
JANEWAY  
(shocked)  
What? There has to be another way.   
  
DOCTOR  
I wish there were.   
  
Just then Janeway is summoned to the Bridge.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Report!  
  
TUVOK  
Korok's vessels are in position. A transwarp conduit   
has been detected, it will reach our position in 10 minutes.   
We are currently at red alert and our shields are raised.   
  
JANEWAY  
(on intercom)  
All hands! Report to battlestations!   
  
HARRY  
Captain, we're being hailed by General Korok.   
  
JANEWAY  
On screen.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
(O.S.)  
Voyager! On my mark, proceed with your instructions.   
  
JANEWAY  
Standing by.   
  
The waiting game begins.   
  
The two other Resistance vessels have taken cover in the planet's atmosphere. Their signatures are masked by the jamming frequency. General Korok's sphere appears to be on an intercept course with Voyager. The conduit opens and out comes a diamond shaped vessel with a greenish tint. As the Queen's vessel comes into view, Korok's sphere begins it's attack on Voyager.   
  
JANEWAY  
Now Tom! Evasive maneuvers!   
  
TOM  
Yes ma'am.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, fire at will.   
  
As Voyager is hit by multiple blasts from Korok's vessel, they manage to disable their weapon's array.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Korok's targeting systems and weapons are offline.   
  
Just as planned, the Queen's vessel turns their attack on Voyager and defends Korok's sphere. A solid green tractor beam is activated and latches onto the federation starship.   
  
JANEWAY  
Target that tractor beam! Fire photon torpedoes!   
Then commence firing on their shield generator.   
  
Voyager launches four torpedoes at the Queen's vessel and disengages the tractor beam. They continue their assault with a combination of phasers and torpedoes.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Captain, there shields are down.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to Seven of Nine.   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
I'm here Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
Have you detected any transport activity?   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
Yes Captain, eight of Korok's crew have transported   
to the Queen's vessel.   
  
The Queen's ship continues its attack on Voyager.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Tuvok, what's the status of our shields.   
  
TUVOK  
Shields holding at 78%. The modifications are working.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(in engineering, V.O.)  
Engineering to Bridge.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead B'Elanna.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(V.O.)  
The warp core is running hot. The shield modulation is   
overloading our systems. We can't take much more of  
this.   
  
JANEWAY  
Understood B'Elanna. Just hold her together a little bit   
longer.   
  
B'ELANNA  
(V.O.)  
Aye Captain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Captain, the Queen's vessel is turning on Korok. We're   
being hailed.   
  
JANEWAY  
On screen.   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Captain Janeway, what a pleasant surprise.   
  
JANEWAY  
How are things in the Collective?   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Perfect, as usual... How is Voyager?   
  
JANEWAY  
Couldn't be better.   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
By joining this alliance against us, you're putting   
your crew in danger. We know what you're intentions   
are. We've always known. We've allowed you to live   
up until this point. Now you and your crew will be   
assimilated unless Seven of Nine agrees to join us.  
If she does, we'll let you and your crew live. We'll   
even provide you with transwarp technology so you   
could be home within months instead of years.   
  
JANEWAY  
So you can assimilate humanity? I don't think so. We'll   
make it home another way but thank you for your offer.   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Then prepare yourselves for assimilation. Your   
technology and distinctiveness will be added to  
our own. See you soon Harry.   
  
HARRY  
What does she mean by that?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Don't worry about it. She's just trying to scare you.   
  
HARRY  
It's working.   
  
TUVOK  
Captain, Korok's vessel is severely damaged. Life   
support is failing.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to Seven. Are you detecting changes on the   
Queen's vessel?  
  
SEVEN  
No Captain.   
  
TUVOK  
Captain, the sphere is no longer able to sustain life. I   
recommend we beam aboard the survivors.   
  
Janeway looks worriedly at Chakotay.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Drop shields and commence transport, Mr. Kim. Hail  
the other Borg vessels to transport survivors.   
  
JANEWAY  
(looking at Chakotay)  
This wasn't supposed to happen.   
  
HARRY  
They're acknowledging, they've taken over transport.   
  
JANEWAY  
Raise shields! Transmit the triaxial modulation.   
Get us out of here Tom!  
  
Just as Voyager maneuvers away from the damaged sphere, it explodes. The Queen's vessel doesn't pursue but maintains in orbit of the planet. Voyager enters the planet's atmosphere and is able to hide using the jamming frequency. The senior officers meet with Korok's officers in the conference room.   
  
INT. CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
JANEWAY  
What happened General? Why didn't your other   
vessels come to your aid?   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
I didn't want their vessels destroyed as well. When my   
away team beamed over, they were killed on sight. They   
were never able to deploy the nanovirus.   
  
JANEWAY  
How is this possible?   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
It seems we had a spy that's been in communication  
with the Hive Mind all along. The Queen was aware of   
our plans from the beginning.   
  
JANEWAY  
We've got to come up with a back up plan.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
Do you have an idea?   
  
JANEWAY  
Funny you should ask.   
  
After a couple of hours, the meeting ends. Korok and his crew beam to the other two vessels as Janeway and Chakotay enter the Captain's Ready Room.   
  
INT. READY ROOM  
  
CHAKOTAY  
This is a suicide mission! How can you let her do   
this after what almost happened last time?   
  
JANEWAY  
She's aware of the risks involved. This is her decision.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Kathryn, this doesn't sound like you. Since when are   
you willing to sacrifice a member of your crew?   
  
JANEWAY  
(angry)  
Is that what you think I'm doing? Sacrificing her for the  
well being of Voyager? I'm doing this for her as well.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
How can you say that? Seven means too much to Voyager...  
I won't let her go.   
  
JANEWAY  
There's something more to what you're saying. You have   
feelings for her, don't you?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(looking away)  
My feelings are irrelevant. We can't sacrifice her or anyone   
else. We should leave and let the Resistance handle this.  
  
JANEWAY  
We can't, we're too involved. Chakotay, we've been through   
a lot together and have had our disagreements from time to   
time. But, I need your support on this. I know what I'm doing,   
you need to trust me.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I hope you're right. Of course you have my support, I   
wouldn't be the Delta Quadrants finest First Officer   
if I didn't back up my Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
(relieved)  
Thank you Chakotay...we'll get her back.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
The Doctor prepares Seven for her mission. She is greeted by Chakotay.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Doctor, can I have a moment with Seven?  
  
DOCTOR  
Of course Commander. Computer...deactivate   
Emergency Medical Hologram.   
  
The Doctor disappears.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Why are you doing this?   
  
SEVEN  
I have to.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
If you explained to me why, maybe I'll be able to   
understand.  
  
SEVEN  
(hesitating)  
The Doctor ran some tests and determined that without a   
cortical node to regulate my remaining implants I will   
die. The only chance I have to survive is to rejoin the   
Collective. The Doctor has reprogrammed my remaining   
nanoprobes to carry a nanovirus. When I'm re-assimilated,   
the virus will be released into the main unicomplex.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Won't your memories be probed? They'll find out.   
  
SEVEN  
The Doctor has equipped me with a neural inhibitor.   
Once my mind is probed, my memories will be erased.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
All memories?   
  
SEVEN  
My memory loss should be temporary. Once the nanovirus   
is deployed, the drones will regain their awareness, they   
will be contacted by Korok to return me to Voyager where   
the Doctor will restore me to my human form.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
This sounds too dangerous. I wish we had more time.   
  
SEVEN  
We'll have plenty of time when I return.   
  
They share a tender moment and say goodbye.   
  
Captains log star date 55872.10. We are hours away from carrying out our own strategic plan. Seven of Nine will be taking a shuttle and will rendezvous with the Queen's vessel. General Korok is standing by awaiting our instructions. The crew seem on edge with this alliance even though our chances of prevailing are better than usual. Having gone through assimilation, I find myself feeling disturbed at the prospect of Seven of Nine reliving Borg assimilation. The Doctor is confident he'll be able to restore Seven to her human form but will most likely be limited emotionally due to the fail safe mechanism. I feel as though she's taken a step forward and two steps back in reclaiming her humanity. Computer...end log.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, I'm receiving reports from deck six that   
Seven of Nine has armed herself. She's attacked   
three crewmen and is heading towards the shuttle bay.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven of Nine...if you can hear me, please respond.   
  
No answer.   
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, construct a level 5 force field around the   
shuttle bay.   
  
HARRY  
She's initiated a sight to sight transport into one of the   
shuttles.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seal the shuttle bay doors.   
  
TUVOK  
She's firing weapons at the launch doors. The shuttle has   
left the bay.   
  
JANEWAY  
Get a tractor beam lock on that shuttle.   
  
TUVOK  
She's modulated the shuttle's shields, we're unable to   
get a lock.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to shuttle. You are to return to Voyager immediately.   
If you do not comply we will fire on you.   
  
No answer.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok, target the shuttle's engines.   
  
Voyager fires and disables the shuttle, it is afloat and venting plasma. Within seconds, the Queen's vessel appears, fires on Voyager and attaches a tractor beam to the shuttle. Voyager is damaged and has to retreat. The shuttle is brought inside the diamond shaped vessel.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
So far so good.   
  
JANEWAY  
Now we wait. Doctor, how are her vitals?   
  
DOCTOR  
Unchanged.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT ELEVEN  
  



	12. Act Twelve (final)

Category: Star Trek Voyager   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.   
  
Author: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is a massive work in progress that started out as an assignment for a Theatre class so it is in script format.   
  
Summary: The time set is approximately one month after the episode "Human Error".   
Seven's life is in danger and is forced to undergo the fail-safe procedure that will change her life forever.   
  
Title: Resistance is Futile - Act Twelve  
  
---------------  
  
ACT TWELVE  
  
FADE IN.   
  
INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER  
  
Seven of Nine is escorted by two drones to the Queen's chamber. She enters and observes the Queen being assembled. The Queen's upper torso with a free flowing spine is slowly lowered by two cables into a lower torso. Clamps attach the two pieces and the Queen walks toward the former drone.   
  
QUEEN  
Welcome home Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of   
Unimatrix Zero One. I see they've made you appear   
more human. Your implants have been removed. You   
are truly human. We're glad you've decided to join us.   
  
SEVEN  
You've left me no choice! You threatened to assimilate  
Voyager if I didn't comply. Give Captain Janeway the   
transwarp technology and let Voyager go.   
  
QUEEN  
Such humanity...Sacrificing oneself for your friends. No   
wonder Janeway fought to retrieve you. I'm not going  
to repeat the same mistake. I have no intention of keeping   
my word. Once we've determined you're not here to deceive   
us we'll assimilate Voyager. Probe her thoughts and prepare   
her for re-assimilation!   
  
SEVEN  
No!   
  
Enraged, Seven tries to escape but she is stopped by two drones. She physically assaults the first two that approach her and is then cornered by a converging cybernetic crowd. She is restrained and injected with two assimilation tubules in her neck. The feeling of terror overcomes her as she collapses onto her knees. Immediately, Seven's expression disappears as her humanity drains from her existence.   
  
QUEEN  
(takes a deep breath and exhales)  
Welcome back Annika. We've missed you.   
  
Seven is taken into an assimilation chamber to complete the process of becoming Borg.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
DOCTOR  
Captain...Seven's vitals are destabilizing.   
  
JANEWAY  
(upset, she looks over at Chakotay)  
Understood.   
  
EXT. QUEEN'S VESSEL (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. ASSIMILATION CHAMBER  
  
No longer in a blue Starfleet uniform. Seven's body is now covered in black exo-plating and her left arm has been replaced by a mechanical prosthetic. Her left eye has been replaced by a large obtrusive device with a laser used to enhance vision. Her expression is blank for the most part except for some moisture forming in her right eye. A tear escapes from its duct and makes its way down her cheek. Seven's coloring is grayish and her blonde hair is nowhere to be seen. As the drones continue their violation, a long narrow metallic rod penetrates her right temple and into her skull. As the rod fits into place a red laser beam from her occipital implant shoots straight ahead signifying the birth of a Borg drone. Seven of Nine sits up, receives orders from the Queen and joins her new Collective.   
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Doctor, what are her readings?   
  
DOCTOR  
Her bio-readings are stabilizing. I believe the  
re-assimilation process is complete.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to Astrometrics.   
  
ICHEB  
(V.O.)  
Icheb here.   
  
JANEWAY  
Have you detected anything unusual on the Queen's   
vessel?   
  
ICHEB  
(V.O.)  
Yes Captain, there's an increase in activity of some   
kind.   
  
JANEWAY  
Keep us informed of anything unusual. Harry, open   
a channel to General Korok.   
  
HARRY  
Channel open.   
  
JANEWAY  
Voyager to General Korok, the nanovirus has been   
deployed.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
(O.S.)  
Acknowledged.   
  
On that note, the two Borg vessels lift out of the planet's atmosphere along with Voyager. All three vessels close in on the Queen's vessel.   
  
INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER  
  
QUEEN  
What are they doing? What's happening? They aren't  
responding to my orders. Bring her to me!   
  
Seven of Nine is brought to the Queen's chamber.   
  
QUEEN  
What have you done to us? You've released some sort   
of virus. Tell me how to counteract it!   
  
Seven stands in front of the Queen expressionless.   
  
QUEEN  
I'm severing your link to the Collective. Now tell me how   
to counteract the virus or you will be taken apart.   
  
SEVEN  
(confused)  
This drone has insufficient information.   
  
QUEEN  
(talking to another drone)  
Extract the information from her cortical array. If you don't   
find anything, dismantle her.   
  
The Queen soon realizes that Seven of Nine doesn't have any knowledge of the virus and gives the order to have her destroyed. Two drones approach and grab Seven by each arm and she is dragged away kicking and screaming until she is deactivated and falls unconscious. Drones becoming aware of their surroundings receive a transmission from the Resistance to retrieve Seven of Nine and pursue the Queen. In the meantime, Voyager and Korok's vessels launch an attack against the Queen's vessel.   
  
QUEEN  
Order into chaos. Why is this happening? Why can't   
I regain control? If they want to be liberated, then   
they will die! Activate self destruct sequence in four   
minutes!  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
The Captain is summoned by Icheb.  
  
ICHEB  
(V.O.)  
Astrometrics to Bridge.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge here...What have you got?  
  
ICHEB  
(V.O.)  
Captain, I'm detecting energy fluxuations, I believe   
the Queen has activated a self destruct sequence.   
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, open a channel to Korok.   
  
HARRY  
Channel open, go ahead Captain.   
  
JANEWAY  
General Korok, begin transporting your drones. The   
Queen has initiated a self destruct sequence.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
(O.S.)  
Transporation is already commencing. We've detected   
this as well. Captain Janeway, we have your crewman,   
she is not herself. You'll need to evacuate immediately.   
The explosion will destroy Voyager. We will remain   
and complete transport, our shields will protect us from   
the blast. We'll rendezvous at these coordinates and   
return Seven of Nine to you.  
  
JANEWAY  
Understood. Tom get us out of here, warp 9.   
  
TOM  
Yes ma'am.   
  
As Voyager enters warp speed, the Queen's vessel explodes. The shock wave catches up with Voyager and tosses everyone out of their seats.   
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Two hours later, Voyager meets Korok's vessels at the designated coordinates. Seven of Nine has been transported to sickbay and has begun the process of becoming human again. Janeway, Chakotay and Korok observe the Doctor as he and Tom continue their de-assimilation.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
She is a true warrior. She fought for a good cause, I   
can see what Axum saw in her.   
  
JANEWAY  
Have you heard from him?   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
Yes, he's in the Beta Quadrant. He's formed an   
alliance with species 8472. His Resistance movement  
is quite strong. We hope to join his efforts soon.   
  
JANEWAY  
That's good to hear. When you see him, give him our best.   
  
GENERAL KOROK  
I will. Thank you Captain. Once again you've helped   
us battle the Collective. As a token of our appreciation,   
we would like to present you with a transwarp coil. It   
should get you a little closer to home.   
  
JANEWAY  
On behalf of my crew, thank you. We're just glad to see   
the Resistance is making progress against the Collective.  
  
GENERAL KOROK  
So are we. Goodbye Captain, good luck on your journey.   
  
Both Janeway and Chakotay acknowledge Korok as he returns to his vessel.   
The operations continue for the next few days. The Doctor has decided to keep Seven sedated until her surgeries are completed and she is fully regenerated.   
  
On day four an unconscious Seven of Nine is brought from her alcove to sickbay. The Doctor runs a scan over the length of her body and is pleased with the readings. The pigment in her face has returned and her blonde hair is restored. The Doctor has decided to leave the facial implants because Borg technology has advanced some since four years. With the new occipital and temporal implants, Seven will have enhanced vision and hearing. To assist in the healing process, a bio-suit has replaced the blue star fleet uniform.   
  
The Doctor revives Seven with a hypospray to her neck. Both Janeway and Chakotay are there to witness her awakening. She opens her eyes and sits up immediately.  
  
DOCTOR  
Not so fast. Do you know who you are?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, I'm Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of   
Unimatrix Zero One.   
  
DOCTOR  
Do you know who I am?   
  
SEVEN  
Of course, you're the Doctor.   
  
DOCTOR  
Do you know where you are?   
  
SEVEN  
(confused)  
Yes, I'm in sickbay. Why am I here? What's happened?   
  
DOCTOR  
I had to adjust some of your implants, but you're   
okay now. What's the last thing you remember?   
  
SEVEN  
The crew had been abducted and brainwashed.   
We were working at a factory.  
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, that was a few months ago. Do you remember   
being on a Borg vessel recently?   
  
SEVEN  
Borg! No...is Voyager in danger?   
  
DOCTOR  
No Seven, everything is fine.   
  
SEVEN  
(confused)  
Captain, please explain.   
  
JANEWAY  
You need to regenerate. I'll fill you in later.   
  
Seven exits sickbay and goes to Cargo Bay 2 to regenerate. Janeway and Chakotay remain in sickbay with the Doctor.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Doctor, I thought you said her memory loss was   
temporary.   
  
DOCTOR  
It was supposed to be. It seems the combination of her   
re-assimilation and neural inhibitor erased her most recent   
memories. It seems she has no memory of the last few   
months.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
That can't be. How can she forget about us? Is there  
something we can do to help her remember?   
  
DOCTOR  
I'm not sure it's such a good idea. She may not be   
able to handle those memories just yet. Feeling strong  
emotions is what got her in trouble in the first place.   
With the help of General Korok's knowledge of   
assimilation and Borg physiology, Seven is finally   
stabilized. Her nanoprobe production has been restored   
and her implants have adjusted to the new cortical node.   
In my opinion, we should give her some time to adjust.   
  
JANEWAY  
(looking at Chakotay)  
I agree. I'm sorry Chakotay, I know you have feelings   
for her, but it's too much of a risk. We'll inform the crew  
about her condition. As for her quarters, we'll keep them   
for her until she's ready.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(disappointed)  
I understand. I'm just relieved she's okay. At least   
we've got her back. Maybe some day she'll remember   
the time we spent together and her feelings for me   
will return.   
  
JANEWAY  
I'm sure they will. Come on Chakotay, let's get some   
coffee.   
  
An hour later, Chakotay enters cargo bay 2 and finds Seven regenerating in her alcove.   
  
INT. CARGO BAY 2  
  
Chakotay walks up to the alcove and faces the regenerating Seven.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I know you can't hear me but I wanted to tell you that   
the short time we spent together meant everything to   
me. You made me feel alive. I won't give up on you.   
I'm in love with you Seven.   
  
After a few minutes, a heartbroken Chakotay exits the cargo bay.   
  
As the Commander exits, the doors to the cargo bay close. We hear a click and Seven of Nine disengages from her alcove. "Regeneration cycle incomplete" says the ship's computer.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT TWELVE  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
